


The Life and Times of a Werewolf Family

by CabbageOriley



Series: A Growing Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageOriley/pseuds/CabbageOriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple one-shots about the pack and the pack's newest member.  Most of it is the fluffiest fluff you'll ever read.</p><p>You don't necessarily have to read Part 1: "Something's Different (Between You and Me)" to understand these but please do!</p><p>This section leads into Part 3!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Member

            After the very eventful baby shower, the master bedroom basically turns into a hospital room.  Stiles is still weak the next day, and, even though Derek told Melissa it was normal, she insists that she treat Stiles like she would any other new mom.  She takes a day off work and sets up shop in the Hale house.  If she isn’t checking on Stiles, she’s with baby Laura.

            “I swear I’m fine.”  Stiles groans.  Seriously, he just wants to sleep, and then hold his child, and then sleep again.  “You’d be tired too if you went through what I just did.”

            “Speaking of what you just went through… If you and Derek have anymore puppies, please get someone else to help you in the birthing process.  I really don’t want to see that again.”

            Stiles blushes.  “Was it really that bad?”

            “Let’s just say, it’s good you don’t remember most of it.”

 

…

            Stiles can feel that he is getting stronger again, so he decides to go see his daughter.  He picks her up and sits down in the rocking chair.

            “Good thing Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jackson got this nursery done when they did.  You came a little early, didn’t you?”  The baby in his arms is so beautiful.  What hair she has looks really dark like Derek’s.  When she opens her eyes, he can tell that they are exact replicas of his own.  She inherited his nose, too.  She’s adorable.

            She starts to get fussy and produces a deep little baby growl.  “Someone’s grumpy, aren’t they?  Guess you got that from your other dad.”  Stiles thinks about what he just said.  “What are you gonna call us, huh?  You can’t say ‘Dad’ and ‘Other Dad’.  Your other dad wouldn’t like that very much.”  He hums as he thinks.  “What about ‘Dad’ and ‘Daddy’?  If we start off on that early, maybe I’ll get the ‘Daddy’ title before Derek realizes he’s only ‘Dad’.”

            He notices that she calms back down as he continues to talk.  “Someone likes my voice.  Finally.  I thought the day would never come.”

            “Hey, I learned to love your voice,” Derek says as he enters the room.

            “Yeah, but she was born loving my voice.”

            Derek kneels by the chair and rests his head on Stiles’ shoulder.  Stiles leans his head over on Derek’s head, and they both stare at their new daughter.  Lydia walks by the room at that moment and begs them not to move.  She runs and gets her camera.  That picture is the first one she adds to the baby album.


	2. Teething

            “Ouch!” Stiles screams as his baby girl clamps down on his finger.  “Laura, no biting!”

            “Stiles, she’s teething.  She can’t help it.”  Derek picks her up and holds her in his arms.

            “When babies teethe they gnaw on stuff, they don’t try to rip your finger off.”

            “She’s a werewolf.  When pups teethe, it’s more than just getting their teeth in.  They have more of an urge to attack things.  Just keep your fingers out of her mouth.”

            “Derek, it’s not like I was shoving my finger in her mouth.  She grabbed my hand and bit me.”  Stiles rubs his finger, even though it really didn’t hurt that bad to begin with.

            “Just be aware of what she’s doing and pay attention.  Pull your hand away before she gets it in her mouth.”

            “It’s not that easy.  She’s really fast.”  Stiles gets up and starts fixing dinner while Derek is taking care of Laura.  Having to make meals for the entire pack is the curse of being a good cook.  But, he really doesn’t mind.

            Stiles is finishing setting the table and getting ready to take the roast out of the oven when he hears a loud yelp from the living room.  He walks into the room and sees Derek shaking his hand.

            “Laura, that hurts.”  The alpha warns her.  “It’s not nice to bite.”  She just looks up at him with mischievous eyes.  Derek turns his attention to Stiles when he hears him chuckle.

            “Pay attention, Derek.”  Stiles grins and goes back into the kitchen.


	3. Pictures of You, Pictures of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has always loved the fall.

            Derek has always loved the fall.  The leaves turn into vibrant colors.  You can go and pick apples at the orchard…  It all reminds him of his family.  He has so many good memories of being with his family on crisp autumn days.  He pushed all the memories away for a long time, but now he lets himself think of them again.  His new pack has changed him.  He feels like he is able to live again.  He smiles at the thought of his sister Laura running through the pumpkin patch searching for the perfect one to bring home.  Everyone was so happy back then.  And now everyone is happy again.

            Stiles bought Derek a camera for his birthday this year.  Now, he has it hanging around his neck as he watches his two favorite pack members wander up and down the rows of big orange pumpkins.  Every once and a while Stiles will look back at him and give him a big goofy grin.  They love being fathers.  It’s such an amazing feeling.  It’s sad, though, because Laura is already one and a half.  Time really does fly by.

            Derek snaps a picture as Stiles tries to get Laura to look at the camera.  He is kneeling beside her with his arm pointed back at Derek.  She’s holding a little baby pumpkin in her chubby hands and is staring intently into her daddy’s eyes.  Derek feels like the best pictures are the natural ones.  No posing, no fake smiles.  The best ones are those that show who people really are.  And this one does.  It shows Stiles being an amazing father and Laura being a loving child.  It’s perfect.

            When they get home that night, Derek transfers all the day’s memories to the computer.  He flips through the hundred or so pictures and smiles.  Stiles comes and sits by his side, and they begin to look at them together.  After buying pumpkins, they headed to an apple orchard.  Stiles took the camera from Derek and got a few good shots of Derek lifting Laura up and helping her pull off the best apples.  There is a picture of Stiles peeping out of a pile of leaves and Laura looking like she has no idea where he is.  The next picture captures Stiles leaping out of the pile and flinging leaves everywhere.  Laura is crying because he scared her.  The picture after that is a blurred shot of Stiles pushing the camera away from the scene.  After that, there are photos of Laura peeping out of the leaves and “scaring” Stiles.

            One picture shows Laura happily munching on a caramel apple.  There is caramel completely coating her hands.  In the next one, you can see Laura giggling as she pulls her sticky hand away from Derek’s face.  The gooey mess is clinging to his scruffy beard, and he is trying not to laugh as he scowls at her.  Most of the rest of the pictures show the whole pack carving pumpkins.  They have lined them up on the front steps and gathered together for a group picture.

            Derek stops the slideshow when he realizes Stiles has fallen asleep on his shoulder.  He shuts the computer off and lies down.  It takes him a while to fall asleep because he keeps thinking about what an amazing day they had.  He drifts off while he thinks about how lucky he is to have a pack again.


	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Halloween or not, I am not leaving the house looking like this."

            “Derek, stop being so grumpy.”  Stiles grins as he steps back and looks at his husband.  Sometimes he impresses himself at his awesomeness.  This is great.

            “I look ridiculous.”  Derek crosses his arms over his chest and scowls.

            “Not as ridiculous as Scott.”  Derek raises a fluffy paw up to his face.  “No!  No, no, stop that.”  Stiles’ gloved hand swats at his mate’s paw.  “You’ll rip your whiskers off!”  Derek huffs.  Stiles puts on the finishing touches and lets Derek get up.  He looks at himself in the mirror.

            “Halloween or not, I am not leaving the house looking like this.”  Derek is dressed up as the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz.  Stiles, dressed as the Scarecrow, comes up behind him and hugs him.

            “Which is worse?  This or Gilligan’s Island last year?”  Derek thinks back to the previous Halloween.  He was the Skipper.  Stiles was Gilligan.  Five month old Laura was dressed as a monkey because there weren’t enough characters to go around.  Jackson was Mr. Howell, and Lydia was his wife, Lovey.  Allison went as Ginger and Erica as Mary Ann.  Scott was the professor (haha), and somehow Stiles convinced Boyd and Isaac to carry around a large cardboard cutout of the S.S. Minnow.

            “I’m not sure.”  Derek grumbles about how lucky he would have been if he’d never met Stiles.  Stiles just smiles because he knows he loves him.  Derek slams the door shut on his way out, but is forcefully pulled back into it as he tries to walk away.  Stiles stifles a laugh.

            “Uh, Derek?”

            “I know!”  It takes him a minute, but Derek finally pulls his tail out of the door.

            Stiles turns his attention to the precious girl on the bed beside him.  It shouldn’t be possible that Laura is one and a half years old.

            “Come on, sweetheart, let’s get you ready.”

 

            Derek walks into the living room holding his tail.  How does Stiles talk him into these things?  Other characters are lounging around the front room of the house.  Of course Lydia is Glenda the good witch.  Jackson is grumbling in the corner about being Toto.  Allison is the Wicked Witch, and Scott is one of her flying monkeys.  Isaac is the Tin Man, and Boyd and Erica are Munchkins.

            They all laugh at each other until Stiles leads out a little tottering Dorothy, complete with miniature ruby slippers.  Allison is the first to rush forward.

            “Oh, Stiles.  She’s adorable!”  Allison picks her up.  The whole pack coos at her.  When Derek finally gets a chance to hold her, she laughs at him and tries to pull his whiskers off.  Boyd sets up the camera, and they all gather in for a group picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments!!!
> 
> Remember, I'm still taking prompts for this section! If you want a chapter about something, put it in the comments, and I'll see what I can do.


	5. Oh brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles fiddles nervously with his bow tie as he stands at the front of the church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading!!! I've had a lot of requests for a Christmas fic, and I promise that it's coming!!! I'm thinking it will be chapter... 9?

            Stiles fiddles nervously with his bow tie as he stands at the front of the church.  He can’t stop moving, and this time it’s not because of his ADHD.  He looks over at Derek and smiles back at him.  It feels hard to breathe, and he thinks he might be ready to pass out, but knowing that his mate is right there makes him feel a little better.

            He looks up and grins as he sees Laura walking down the aisle.  She looks adorable in her lacey little dress.  Turns out she’s not a very good flower girl, though.  Half way down the aisle she turns the basket over and dumps all the petals onto the floor.  Then, if that wasn’t enough, she takes her foot and begins to grind the flowers into the carpet.

            Stiles is horrified.  He covers his face with his hands and sighs.  His dad claps him over the shoulder and laughs.  Stiles steps down from the alter and hurries to her.  He picks her up and carries her the rest of the way.  Once at the front, he turns and hands her off to Derek.

            “Sorry,” he says as he takes his place to the left of his dad.

            “Don’t worry about it,” he replies before turning his attention to the beautiful woman beginning to make her way down the aisle.  Scott gives her away and takes his place by Stiles.  The rest of the ceremony went as planned, and, if Stiles started to cry during the vows, Scott didn’t say anything because maybe he did, too.


	6. A Toy Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She gets one toy, Stiles. ONE."

            Stiles and Derek are pushing Laura’s stroller through the mall.  They are both able to hear her heart speed up when they approach the toy store.

            Derek bends down and looks at her.  “Laura, you can pick out one toy.”

            “Oh come on, Derek.  She’s still a baby.  She doesn’t understand that.”

            “She’s two.”

            “Barely.”

            “I’m not lugging home the entire toy store this time.”  Derek stands firm on his one toy limit.

            “If she asked you to, you would.”  Stiles elbows Derek in the side.  “She’s got you wrapped around her little finger.”

            “That goes for you, too.  You let her get away with everything.”

            “Well…  She’s our daughter, Der.  We’re supposed to love and spoil her.”

            “She gets one toy, Stiles.  One.”  Derek rolls his eyes as Stiles rolls his lower lip down and pouts.  He crosses his arms to get his point across.

            “Fine.  Only one, but it can be expensive.  Whatever she wants.”

            “Fine.”

            When they walk up to the stuffed animal aisle, Laura squeals with delight.  She reaches out and makes grabbing motions with her hands.  “Daddy, wolf!  Dad, gimme.  Ooh, ooh, ooh!!!!” she says enthusiastically.  She giggles as Derek picks up the big stuffed wolf and hands it to her.  She grins and squeezes it tight.

            “Oh no.  Laura, you already have three stuffed wolves at home.”  Stiles tries to take it away from her, but she growls at him.  He turns to look at Derek, who is smiling.  “Why does she keep choosing them?”

            “I bet you that when she gets nine of them, she’ll stop and start choosing other toys.”

            “And you know that how?”  Stiles squints as he tries to read his husband’s mind.

            “She’s building her pack.”  Derek is so proud.  Laura’s definitely going to be the alpha one day.  “There are nine adults in the pack.  She’s getting a toy to represent each of us.”

            Stiles groans, but it’s more of an ‘aww’.  “Fine, you can have the wolf.”  He smiles at his daughter.  “But just because that’s awesome.”  He kisses her forehead, and they walk to the checkout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and prompts! I just finished the Valentine's Day fic and am starting on Thanksgiving. I'll be taking prompts through Friday night, I think. Let me know if you have any ideas!


	7. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack rented a lodge up in the mountains of Colorado this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't the Christmas chapter. It will be chapter 11 as long as I don't change anything. I got a little carried away writing the Valentine's Day fic.

            The pack decided to take a short vacation together this year.  They rented a lodge up in the mountains of Colorado.  It’s January, so it’s cold… really cold, but it’s the only time everyone could get off work at once.  The fire is crackling in the fireplace and everyone is cuddled up underneath blankets.  Scott and Allison are drinking hot chocolate, and Lydia and Jackson are just cuddling.  Erica is curled up by Boyd, drifting off to sleep as he runs his fingers through her hair.  Isaac is tucking Laura into bed upstairs, so Derek and Stiles have a couple minutes alone together.  They are lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, and Stiles is telling some grand story that Derek only pretends to believe.

            Stiles giggles like a little girl in puppy love as Derek moves closer to him and leaves a trail of kisses down his neck.  “Derek, stop.  Not with everyone watching.”

            The pack begrudgingly takes the hint and makes themselves scarce.  Derek rolls to the side and pulls Stiles closer to him.  They kiss forcefully and passionately.  By the end of the night, being close to the fire isn’t the only thing that is making them sweat.

 

            The next morning, the pack is greeted to a new fluffy layer of snow.  Stiles bundles Laura up in a heavy pink coat, and they go outside.  It’s time for her to build her first real snowman.  Boyd rolls the large ball for the base of the snowman.  Derek and Stiles make the middle piece while Scott helps Laura make the head.  They don’t have anything to make the face, so rocks for the eyes and mouth and a pine cone for the nose have to do.  Laura giggles as Stiles puts on the finishing touches, two wolf ears pointing out of the snowman’s head.  It looks silly, but everyone loves it.

            When no one is looking, Jackson teaches Laura how to make a snowball and helps her throw it at the back of Scott’s head.  Scott growls and throws one back at Jackson.  It misses and hits Lydia.  Lydia makes one and throws it, but it hits Derek.  Eventually, everyone has joined in, and it is all-out war.  It only stops when Boyd holds Laura up in the air like a white flag, and they agree to call a truce.  The group goes back inside and warms up with a little hot soup and a pack pile in front of the fireplace.


	8. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's February 14th, and the alphas haven't had much time alone lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt by -Josh-. Hope you like it!!

            It’s February 14th, and the alphas haven’t had much time alone lately.  The pack volunteered to babysit Laura so they could have a romantic evening together.  The plans were for Derek and Stiles to leave around noon and drive down the coast.  They would have an amazing time and get a hotel for the night.  Then, they’d drive home the next day and be greeted by a happy, healthy, all-in-one-piece pack.

            Well… things didn’t really go according to plan…

            The mates didn’t get on the road until close to 2pm.  They’ve never been away from their little girl for more than a few hours, so leaving for a whole day is a little bit scary.  Derek, ever the stoic leader, says his goodbyes and waits for Stiles to finish up.  He is clinging to Laura like he’ll never see her again.  He tells her to be good and to mind the betas.  Each time he stands up to tell the pack something critical to survival; he kneels down again to hug her.  After Derek insists that Stiles is probably scaring her, he drags Stiles out of the house and gets him in the car.

            “You’re not freaking out?”  Stiles says before crossing his arms and beginning to chew on his thumbnail.

            “No.  We’ll see her tomorrow.  I’m sure that the pack will take good care of her.”

            “I guess.”

            “We’ll have to be away from her eventually.  She’ll go to school, and then…”

            Stiles cuts him off by clamping his hands over his ears.  “LALALALALA!!!!  Nope.  No.  I’m not listening to YOU!!!!”

            Derek gently tugs Stiles hands away from his ears.  “You’ll have to accept that she’s growing up one day.”

            “But not today.  Not for a while.”  He tries to wipe at his eyes nonchalantly, because, no, he is not starting to cry.

            “Come on, Stiles.  Let’s have fun today.  We don’t have alone time that often.”

            “Ok.”  Stiles puts on a smile as Derek kisses him and they head on their way.

 

            By 8pm the pack is about ready to pull all their fur out.  Well, all the pack except the Whittemore duo.  They snuck out while no one was looking.  They are **so** getting in trouble when they come back.

Laura is like a little tornado.  They knew she was a bundle of energy, but Stiles and Derek were always there to calm her down.  Now, she’s running free.  The house looks like a storm hit it and blew it to pieces.  Earlier, they had played checkers.  Scott and Laura were in a heated battle, intently focused on the game, so the pack walked into another room.  They couldn’t have been gone for more than a few minutes, but, in their absence, Scott taught Laura to play karate with the checker pieces (don’t ask).  Allison reprimanded her husband and told Laura not to do it again.

They gave Laura a snack, and somehow peanut butter got all the way onto the ceiling.  Isaac volunteered to climb the ladder and clean it off.  He was perched on the very top when Laura came riding by on her wooden stick pony.  The jolt of the stick hitting into the ladder made him topple over and fall off.  The impact cracked the edge of the island’s countertop, but maybe no one will notice.

One banister on the stairs is cracked.  The ceiling fan in the library is spinning at a funny angle.  One of the curtains has slight fire damage and is melted to the window sill.  The window in Laura’s room has finger paint all over it and so does Boyd’s favorite shirt.  When Erica tried to give Laura a bath, the bar of soap (which wasn’t even being used) flew into the mirror and shattered it, the rubber ducky exploded, and Laura’s baby claws shredded the towels.

 

Miles away, Stiles is sleeping in a hotel room.  So much for a romantic evening.  He was so happy to get away from the constant noise of the house, that he fell asleep as soon as they got to the room.  Now, he can faintly hear the sound of something bumping around and decides to sit up and see what it is.  It’s Derek.

“What are you doing?”  Stiles asks, stifling a yawn.

“Leaving.”

“Leaving?  What?”  He looks at the clock.  “It’s 9:30.  PM, not AM.”  Derek doesn’t stop gathering things together, so Stiles continues.  “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going crazy.”

“Hate to tell you, man, but I think you’ve been crazy since the day I met you.  Nothing’s suddenly changed.”

Derek groans.  “Stiles, I miss Laura.  I want to go home and see her.”

“But she’s fine.  You’re the one who told me that, remember?  The pack can handle her for one night.”

“I don’t want the pack to handle her for one night.  I want to be there.  I want to be the one to give her her bath.  I want to be the one to tuck her into bed.  I want to sit there and listen as you read her a story.”

Stiles heart sinks as he remembers all the things they’re missing.  “You’re right, let’s go.”

 

The pack hears the car pull up in front of the house.  They scatter like cockroaches and try to put the finishing touches on the house.  Not everything is fixed, but maybe they can hide it until morning.

When Stiles and Derek rush through the doors, they completely bypass the pack, which is sitting in the living room trying to act natural.  The alphas fly up the stairs.  In his haste, Stiles trips and completely shatters the top banister.  Allison counts that as a win, seeing as there will be no evidence that they broke it first.

Entering her room, they see that Laura is sleeping like a little angel.  They’re relieved to see that she is okay and decide that maybe they can trust the pack with her some other time.  That is, if they can ever force themselves to be away from her again.


	9. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His little girl is turning three today.

            Stiles feels completely overwhelmed.  His little girl is turning three today.  Time has flown by so quickly.  It seems like just yesterday she was born.  He has so many good memories with her.  As he sets out the plates on the dessert table, he can’t help but think back to her first birthday party.

            Everyone thought that she would love her cake, but instead the little one year old refused to touch it.  It was as if she was horrified of getting messy—the same little girl that loves to play in the mud after it rains.  So, Derek helped her blow out the candle, and that was that.  They also thought that she’d eagerly tear open her gifts.  She didn’t.  The pack pitched in and opened all the presents for her.

            Her second birthday party was the complete opposite of that.  When they set the cake down in front of her, she immediately proceeded to smash her whole face into it.  Everyone laughed, but it took Stiles close to an hour to get all the icing out of her hair.  When it came time for the presents, she ripped through them so quickly that she was finished in three minutes flat.

            Stiles has no idea what to expect this time around.  He hopes everything goes well.  He pulls himself from his thoughts as his dad and Melissa pull up.  Mr. Stilinski gives him a big hug before rushing over to his granddaughter.  Stiles hugs Melissa and puts the gift she gives him on the correct table.

Everything goes perfectly until it’s time for cake.  And this time, it’s not because Laura does something wrong or unexpected.  This time, she does everything right.  Stiles watches as Derek carries out the cake and puts it down in front of her.  She looks at it and smiles great big.  She claps her hands together joyfully and looks up at him with glittering eyes.

            “Thank you, Dad,” she says as she grabs hold of Derek and squeezes him tight.

            It’s such a cute scene, but Stiles has a pang of emotion in his chest that isn’t caused by how adorable his daughter is.  In that moment, Stiles realizes that he wants more kids.  Laura’s growing up, but he’s not ready to be done.  He wants to be able to do all of this over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys, thank you so much for all the comments and views!!!! Between AO3 and fanfiction.net, I've been gotten over 17,000 hits on this series. Thank you so much for reading!!!!!


	10. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a panic attack when he finds out Melissa's plans.
> 
> (does contain fluff, don't worry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter requested by -Shinigami-. Hope you like it!!!

            Melissa insists on having Thanksgiving at the Stilinski house this year.  Stiles has a panic attack shortly after he finds out her plans.  He waves his hands around and tries to get her to understand that it’s not her fault, but he can’t breathe and feels like he’s going to die.  It really isn’t Melissa’s fault.  He loves her; he really does, but his mom always celebrated Thanksgiving at their house.  Stiles and his dad haven’t really celebrated the holiday since she died.  He knows she’s not, but he feels like Melissa’s trying to take her spot.

            After he finally calms down and can breathe again, he can tell that Melissa is really upset.

            “I’m sorry, Stiles.  We… we don’t have to have it here.  I just…”

            Stiles stands up and hugs her.  “No, it’s fine.  I don’t… I’m sorry I freaked out.  I didn’t mean to.  I promise it’s not you.  I love you, Melissa.  I really do.”

            She kisses him on the cheek and wipes his eye so no one else will see the moisture that has gathered there.

            “What do you want us to bring?”  Stiles forces a smile onto his face.

 

 

            Derek, Stiles, and Laura stand on the doorstep with a pumpkin pie.  Melissa opens the door and welcomes them in.  Stiles can hear her heartbeat skyrocket right before she hugs him.

            “Calm down.  I’m fine,” he whispers in her ear.  She tries to smile at him and then bends down to hug Laura.  For the first thirty minutes, Stiles tries extra hard to act happy.  But, soon the whole pack is there, everyone is talking, and it’s really fun.  Stiles doesn’t have to fake it anymore because he is genuinely having a good time.

            The food is amazing.  Everyone has their plates piled full of food.  Stiles moans as he eats the sweet potatoes.

            “Oh my gosh, these are so good.”  His mouth is completely filled with them.

            Melissa smiles.  “I’m glad you like them.”

            “I can’t believe we’ve been friends since we were little kids, and you’ve never had my mom’s sweet potatoes.”  Scott laughs as he fills his mouth.

            “Me either.  I’ve been deprived.”  He finally swallows and turns to face his stepmother.  “Please tell me you’ll make these for me again sometime.  Like for my birthday or something.”

            “Sure.”  Melissa is enjoying herself as well.  “Whenever you want them.”

            Scott whines.  “Mom!  You’ve never made them for me whenever I wanted them before.”

            “HAHA!” Stiles mocks.  Scott throws a roll at him, but Stiles ducks and sticks his tongue out at him.  (They’ve only gotten worse with each other since they became actual brothers.)

            Derek tries to calm them down.  This is getting ridiculous.  “Stiles.  Would you stop it?”  It’s not working, so he uses his ‘I’m the alpha’ voice.  “Scott.  Stiles.”

            “Boys.”  Mr. Stilinski tries to get them to stop.  “Boys!”  They turn and look at him.  “You’re teaching Laura everything she’s **not** supposed to do.  Stop it.”

            They both respond with a sad “Yes, sir.”

            Derek looks at Mr. Stilinski with amazement.  Being the alpha has always given him control over situations, but it was useless this time.

            “Father beats alpha.”  Mr. Stilinski smirks as he scoops some more stuffing onto his plate.  Stiles doesn’t swat his hand away or tell him to watch what he eats, so he counts that as a win.  He loves Thanksgiving.


	11. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time, and the whole Hale house is decked out, not just the halls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the Christmas chapter. Finally! Hope you all enjoy it! I had fun writing it; it was the actually the second chapter I finished, so I've been waiting for quite a while to post it.

It’s Christmas time, and the whole Hale house is decked out, not just the halls.  Every single room is decorated.  Stiles is like one of those old women that dress their toilet up like Frosty or Santa Claus.  And yeah, the Hale house is huge, but do they really need five Christmas trees?  Derek insisted that they were artificial trees, and Stiles finally gave in when he realized why Derek was so nervous to have real ones- real ones that you forget to water and dry up and then the wires get too hot…  So, yeah, five gigantic artificial Christmas trees.

            And then there is the mistletoe hanging in every room…  Stiles had made a rule that whoever was caught under the mistletoe together HAD to kiss (and even though he is mated to Derek, he has somehow happened to be under it at the same time as Lydia at least five times already).  That rule made quite a ruckus last night.  Let’s just say Allison wasn’t too happy to see her husband kissing Isaac when she got home from the store.  Everyone else had laughed until they couldn’t breathe properly, but Scott was definitely in the doghouse for the rest of the night.

            Tonight the pack is making Christmas cookies.  Erica and Boyd are in charge of the chocolate chip cookies.  They’re feeding each other the raw dough, though, so they probably won’t have enough left to actually bake any.  Allison and Scott were supposed to be making snicker-doodles, but there was an accident with the cinnamon, and now they’re at the hospital getting Scott a breathing treatment.  Turns out that even werewolves shouldn’t inhale cinnamon deep into their lungs.  The pack should really grow up and stop watching those stupid YouTube videos.

Lydia and Jackson are making peanut butter no-bakes.  For a person who can concoct Molotov Cocktails with ease, Lydia is strangely horrible at baking.  And no-bake cookies might be one of the easiest cookies to make.  They’re basically just peanut butter and oats.  You’d think she’d be able to figure it out.  You’d also think Jackson would help, but he’s just watching her.  Somehow she has flour in her hair and eggs soaking into her designer shoes.

“Jackson, could you maybe help me?”  Lydia huffs as she tries to wipe away some peanut butter from her cheek but only makes it worse.  Jackson follows the movement of her hand with his eyes.  He moves closer to her and licks the peanut butter off her cheek.  She playfully smacks him away.  “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know.”

He kisses her, and soon they move out of the kitchen.  Looks like the pack won’t get any cookies from them either.

Derek and Stiles made sugar cookies and are helping Laura ice them.  Stiles thinks it’s amazing to celebrate Christmas when there’s a child in the house.  It makes everything so much better.  She’s so excited for Christmas this year.  She can’t wait to see what Santa Claws (yes, Claws.  Scott really is clever when he wants to be.) brings her.  Laura definitely inherited Stiles’ energy.  She has been bouncing around the house like a ball of electricity ever since the decorations started going up.

She asked the mall Santa for a baby brother or sister, and he said he’d see what he could do.  Stiles and Derek just smiled at him and left.  They’re not planning on having anymore pups anytime soon.  Well, at least Derek isn’t.  Stiles has his own set of plans.  Nothing yet, but he’s still hoping.

 

On Christmas morning, the whole pack watches Laura open her gifts.  She gets a dollhouse from her daddies, and the dolls and accessories to go in it from Scott and Allison.  Jackson gives her a scooter with a handmade “Porsche” sticker on the front.  Lydia gives her a lab set that allows her to create her own makeup.  Boyd gives her a rag doll, and from Erica she gets a pretty dress.  Isaac gives her crayons and paper – she’s going to be an artist when she grows up.

Far under the tree is a box no one has ever seen before.  It says “From Santa” on it, and they let her open it.  She squeals with delight as she pulls out a baby doll dressed up in a wolf costume.  Derek grabs a note from inside.

 

~Sorry, I couldn’t get you a baby brother or sister.  Hopefully this will do for now.  I’ll try again for you next year.

                        Santa~

 

Derek gets mad and assumes it must be hunters.  Stiles just smiles and assures Derek that their pack isn’t in any danger.  Scott has a shocked expression on his face.

“He really does exist.”


	12. Vacation

            It’s now the last summer the pack has before Laura begins kindergarten.  They all want to do something really special for her, so it’s only natural that they choose to go to Disneyland.  The road trip to get there is probably the most fun for Stiles because he gets to bug his husband with about a thousand ‘are we there yet’s.  He’s worse than Laura.

            They get there and split into groups for the first half of the day.  Laura wants to go straight to Fantasyland.  Lydia drags Jackson to Tomorrowland.  Allison and Scott head to New Orleans Square, and Boyd and Erica, the most recent newlyweds, head to Adventureland.  Isaac said that he’d just wander around by himself because he didn’t want to be a third wheel, but around lunch time the group sees him being pretty friendly with a girl on the Mark Twain Riverboat.  It’s clear that they’ve met before and must be pretty serious.  No one minds, it’s great for Isaac to finally have someone, too.

            Laura’s a pretty special child.  One minute she is squealing about seeing Snow White and Cinderella, and the next minute she’s buying a pirate hat and pretending to stab everyone with her sword.  Derek blames Allison.

            The pack has a meal together before heading to Mickey’s Toontown.  Laura loves it, and it makes the whole pack happy just seeing her happy.  (But of course, they’re all having a fun time, too.)  They buy the picture of their ride on Splash Mountain and end the day watching the fireworks.

            Laura is asleep in her dad’s arms with her head resting on his shoulder before they’re even back to their car.  Once they fasten her into her seat, Stiles moves the hair from her face and kisses her forehead.  He is glad that they could give her such an amazing day.  When they get back to the hotel, everyone is barely able to drag themselves in.  They’re exhausted.  All of them end up piled on top of each other in one king sized bed instead of in their own rooms.


	13. School Days

            Stiles has been dreading this day for a long time.  He tried to get Derek to let him home-school Laura, but Derek refused.  Now, he’s standing outside the school trying not to cry.  He can’t help but think back to when she was a baby.  She’s grown up so fast, and it isn’t fair.

            He can still remember the first time they ever had to change her diaper.  Changing diapers is pretty bad for normal people, but for a werewolf –who has a werewolf nose- it is torture.  Wow.  The rest of the pack had quickly fled the scene and forced the new parents to do it on their own.  From outside, the pack could hear a lot of gagging and whining.  Eventually, they saw the Sheriff’s car pull up.

            Mr. Stilinski groaned as he opened the door and stepped out.  “Where are they?” he asked, and the pack pointed toward the upstairs window.  He tromped inside, announced that he was only doing this once, and began to change his granddaughter.  Derek and Stiles ran out of the house as fast as they could and sucked the fresh air into their lungs.  Eventually, they had gotten used to it and were able to do it on their own.

            He remembers the first time they gave her a bath and the first time they fed her those nasty baby food green beans.  Stiles remembers a lot of first times.  And now it’s the first time to take her to school.

            “Daddy, come on.”  Laura looks up at him with eager eyes.  She’s so ready for this; so excited to be a big girl and go to school.  Stiles takes a deep breath and leads her to her classroom.

            His mind jumps ahead a few years, and he thinks about all the school years ahead of her.  Field trips and science projects… Stupid fundraising things that people only buy because they feel like they have to…  He wonders if she’ll want to be on a sports team.  Swimming?  Maybe volleyball?  He hopes with all his might that Mr. Harris isn’t still teaching when she gets into high school.  If he is, maybe he can convince Derek to move somewhere else.

            Laura pulls at his hand again.  He looks down at her.

            “Mrs. Kim says you need to leave now.”

            “Oh, sorry.”  Stiles bends down and gives her one last hug.  She holds out her hand and he blows a kiss into it.  She pretends to catch it and places it in her pocket.  Stiles holds up his hand and catches her kiss as well.  He puts it in his pocket and finally leaves.

            He doesn’t consciously realize that he keeps his hand in his pocket for the rest of the day.  He only takes it out when she comes running out of the school toward him.  He bends down and hugs her.

            “How was your day?”

            “Great!  Billy ate glue and had to go to the nurse’s office.  You don’t know Billy.  He’s really funny.  And there’s Susan, she…”

            Laura doesn’t stop talking until dinner.


	14. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He still can't fully shake that queasy feeling in his stomach, though.

            “Dad, this isn’t fun.”

            “Yeah, Derek.  Why train her on Easter, it’s a holiday.  We don’t have to train today.”

            Derek rolls his eyes.  “I want to see if she can do it.”

            The pack is standing outside waiting for the “Easter Egg Hunt” to begin.  Derek spent all morning filling up those cheap little plastic eggs with different types of candy and wrapping them up with camouflage duct tape.  Then, he went outside and hid them throughout the forest.

            “You’re supposed to be able to see them a little bit.  There’s no way…”

            “Stiles, the point is to find them by scent.”

            Stiles growls and moves over to the rest of the pack.  “You’re a horrible father.  Easter Egg Hunts are supposed to be fun.”

            “Hey, we always did this when I was little.  It was fun.”  Derek seems hurt at the accusation that his idea is stupid.

            “You only thought it was fun when you got to eat the candy.”  Stiles gives Laura a small basket.  Nobody notices her as she rolls her eyes and walks into the woods.

            “They didn’t fill them with candy.”

            “What did they fill them with, then?”

            “Different things.  Rabbit mostly.”

            Stiles chokes even though there isn’t anything in his mouth and begins to gag.  “Oh my gosh, that is so gross.  No wonder you’re warped now.  Your parents forced you to find pieces of massacred bunnies stuffed into plastic eggs.”

            “It was a tradition!  The wolf who found the most Easter bunnies won.”

            The look on Stiles face is one of pure horror.  All the color is gone, and he looks like he’s about to vomit.  “Easter bunnies?  That’s… OH MY GOSH!”

            Derek can no longer keep a straight face.  “Stiles, I’m joking.”

            Stiles is so relieved.  “Oh, thank goodness.”

Derek can’t help but laugh, and he continues to laugh until there are tears in his eyes.  The whole pack is giggling uncontrollably.

            “That is so mean.  I can’t believe you’d joke about something like that.”  Stiles covers his face with his hands.

            “I can’t believe you thought I was telling the truth!  You really think my parents would force us to hunt ‘Easter bunnies’.  That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever heard of.”

            “So you have heard of it?”  Stiles laughs as Derek kisses him.  He still can’t fully shake that queasy feeling in his stomach, though.

            “Found them!” Laura shouts as she tromps back into the backyard.  Everyone realizes that they didn’t even see her leave.  What a wonderful pack they are.

            “All of them?”  Derek bends down to check her basket.  Sure enough, all twenty eggs are there.  “I am so proud of you!”

            “Can we go eat now?”  Laura whines.  She really wants to eat lunch and then devour the coconut cake her daddy baked.

            “Sure.”

            “I don’t think I have much of an appetite anymore.  Thanks, Derek.”

            “Come on.  I’m sure you’ll be able to eat something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter, guys... then on to part 3.


	15. Ending and Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Thank you so much for reading!!!!

            Laura and Stiles are home alone one day.  He is lying on the floor with her coloring like there’s no tomorrow.  She’s in kindergarten now, and much of her homework consists of coloring pages of different letters in the alphabet.  She always asks her teacher for an extra copy for her daddy.    Laura gets aggravated when he purposefully scribbles outside the lines.  Stiles just laughs at how much she is like Derek.

            A couple different times through the day he has caught her looking at him strangely.  It started as soon as he woke her up for school this morning.  She looked at him with furrowed brows before kissing him and getting up.  He had shrugged it off until it happened again when she got in the car after school.  He asked her what was wrong and she had said it was nothing.  Then, she turned and looked at him as she was pulling papers out of her plush Elmo backpack.  Now, she’s doing it again.  He smiles at her.

            “What’s on your mind, kiddo?”

            “Nothing.”  She goes back to coloring in a K that slightly resembles a kangaroo.

            Stiles goes back to making a mess of his paper.  Soon, he stands up and goes to make lunch.  He knows that Lydia is planning to take Laura shopping later on in the afternoon, so he wants to get a nutritious meal in her before she leaves.  He finishes putting some carrot sticks on her plate and calls her in to the kitchen.  When she comes in, she’s looking at him funny again.

            “Laura, what’s wrong?  You’ve been looking at me weird all day.”  He watches as she sits down and lowers her head.  “You can tell me sweetheart.  What is it?”

            She sighs before answering him.  “You smell funny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!!! Your ideas were so fun to write.  
> You'll find out what happens next if you read Part 3. I'll start posting it soon. Just as a warning, though, it's not going to be like these past chapters. It's kinda dark for a while.


End file.
